


The Bank

by Jackyrackem



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackyrackem/pseuds/Jackyrackem
Summary: Ivar fucks the attitude out of you.





	The Bank

**Author's Note:**

> One of my one shots from tumblr.

Unbelievable. You asked for ONE thing. You usually never ask Ivar for help, you hate having any type of weakness, but you thought that since you’ve never asked before, he would agree and then take care of it for you. He never verbally agreed, but thinking back on the night, you remember him screaming yes… More than once. So when you got the call that your mortgage payment was due, you immediately became angry. He couldn’t make one damn phone call?? You parked the car in front of your house and got out, walking up to the door, you took a deep breath to calm yourself. 

Upon entering, you see Ivar sitting at the table, two plates of dinner prepared, with a beer for each of you. Ivar looked at you and winked, before picking up his cup to drink, as if nothing was wrong. That set you off again and you slammed the door, throwing your bag to the floor. “I asked you to do ONE FUCKING THING FOR ME, IVAR. A simple phone call to the bank, to pay our mortgage. But nooooo, the great IVAR, cannot help his wife by picking up the damn phone and dialing the fucking number!” you looked at your husband, the love of your life. He was glaring at you…. Not good. He slowly set his cup down, and pushed the chair back from the table. You were silent… All anger draining out of you at his glare. He had not blinked or broken eye contact once. You felt your lust spike as he maneuvered his body to the floor, crutches be damned. You watched his shoulders and arms flex with effort and had to look away. You remembered your previous anger, and started yelling again, until you felt a hand run up your leg, causing you to stutter. You took another deep breath and then found yourself somehow pushed down on to the couch you were just standing behind. 

Looking up you see blue eyes still staring at you, making their way down your body and back up again, his rough hands following where his eyes touched. “is there anything else you’d like to yell about, woman?” he growled. You should have known. He loved seeing you angry. You got mad at his enjoyment of your rage, and opened your mouth again, getting ready to tear him a new one, when you felt your pantyhose rip. He gripped your thighs and lifted himself onto the couch between them, pressing one hand in to your already wet pussy, while he used the other one to pull himself up face to face with you. “Why so quiet, love?” he teased. You had almost forgotten what he was talking about, seeing stars because of what his hand was doing to you. “um.. The bill… needs… needs to get called… Um.. pai-YESSSS RIGHT THERE OHMY–” you could vaguely hear him chuckle, until you reached down and grabbed his rock hard cock. Two could play at that game. You spent the rest of the night on that couch. He could call the bank tomorrow.


End file.
